3 way split
by Mad Over Mooney
Summary: Lily Evans is in her 6th year. she is feeling the pressure of exams and becoming Head Girl. In amongst this she is falling for her childhood penpal. She has made an enemy of James Potter, and she has a boyfriend. One Remus Lupin. was called Bipolar
1. This is my life

**_Okay so I know I shouldn't be starting yet another fic, but I got this rush of ideas and I just wanted to write them down. Do not worry "30,000 Feet High" will still continue, I just will alternate the updates, that's all. I hope you like this. I know I do! Pretty please review it means a lot and yeah all that other stuff! Lol! Okay, Happy _** **_Reading_******

****

"Lily, why do you insist on reading those letters on Saturdays as soon as you get them? Can't it wait just for once? We are going to be late" complained Marie Wallington, one of her best friends. Who also happened to be waiting to head down to a Quidditch match. Marie had golden brown hair and hazel eyes which were more on the green side; she was a medium height and just the perfect size for a chaser, which was her place on the Quidditch team.

Lily laughed in response and opened the letter lying in front of her on her maroon duvet cover; it was from the same person it was always from, her Matthew, pen pal.

One Saturday in first year she had been extremely bored because mostly everyone had gone home for the Christmas holidays and that left her on her own without her friends with nothing to do except reply to letters that come flying through her window. It had been from a boy that was also extremely bored and had sent a letter complaining of this addressed _"To Whom It May Concern"_ and as she had nothing else to do she became concerned.

From then on the pair sent letters every Saturday and became quite close. They decided that it would be better to remain anonymous, and so decided on fake names. Lily was Hannah and her pen pal called himself Matthew. They were now in sixth year and still neither knew who the other was. Lily was curious, but she thought it was more fun this way, it was more mysterious, and she felt safe to confide her secrets to Matthew; it was like they had known each other since birth.

This week's letter was quite small, which was probably good as Marie was waiting to get down to Quidditch match. The letter read:

_Hannah, _

_ Yet another week gone by. Another week of boredom. This one went so quickly. Nothing much to report except the fact that I received a letter from my brother today, Hannah he isn't coping to well, I feel bad, though I know I can do nothing. But anyway I don't feel like blubbering on about it right now. Onto a much lighter subject, how are you? Is your sister still being stubborn about the whole wedding incident? Don't worry about her, she get over it soon enough. Well, I've got to run, you know, Quidditch match and all! Sorry this is short. I promise next time I will write you a novels worth! _

_Yours truly, Matthew. xo_

After she had finished reading Lily put the letter back in the envelope and scribbled the date on the front. She then walked over to her bedside dresser and put it in the top draw, with all the rest of them, all 5 and a half years worth. There were millions of them, all in the same little yellow envelopes.

Lily then heard a tapping noise beside her, it started to annoy her. She sat wondering what I could be for a moment when she remembered the Quidditch match and looked up to find a frustrated expression gracing Marie's oval face. The tapping had been her foot.

"Hurry up or we are going to be late" she snapped.

Lily wondered why Marie cared so much, it wasn't as if she was even playing today, it was a Hufflepuff VS Ravenclaw match. But Lily didn't really expect to understand, she wasn't a Quidditch nut like Marie's was. Neither where the rest of her friends. Jade And Madison, and yet they just put up with it. After all Marie put up with Madison's Rule abiding, Lily's letter writing and Jade's Writing in general.

Lily decided she didn't want to be late because she could just now imagine how long Marie wouldn't talk to her for, and that would suck like a Hoover. So they rushed through the school adorning both Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw colours, except Marie who wore strictly Hufflepuff colours, hoping they would win so then Gryffindor's next game may be a little easier, because, no offence to Hufflepuff, but they sucked at Quidditch.

When they arrived at the pitch they squeezed there way through the crowd to find a spot that just happened to be next to Remus Lupin. Lily's Boyfriend. He was everything a girl could ask for and more and Lily was the envy of a most of the girls in the school. He had Brown/Blonde hair and bright amber eyes. He was smart and funny, and he completely respected her. He was without a doubt the best boyfriend she had ever had. They had been dating for about 4 months now and she was completely happy.

Next to him sat his best friends, Sirius Black, James Potter and Peter Pettigrew. Together these boys were known throughout the school as the Marauders. They were school pranksters, who also happened to be top in their classes. This shocked people on first impression. The boys were also known through the school for their good looks and where charmers with the ladies.

Sirius black who was, like Marie, an absolute Quidditch nut, had also dragged the boys down to the match, not that they minded. They were all pretty interested in Quidditch, just not as much as Sirius. Except maybe James, he was the Quidditch captain, he played chaser. Sirius was also on the team as beater.

Lily did not get along with James very well at all, she thought him to be the most annoying scumbag to grace this earth. He was conceited, Big headed, Prattish and a complete and utter jerk. This jerk had been annoying her since day one, and never ceased to amaze Lily and her friends with new and original ways to annoy her, year after year.

But as she was dating one of his very best friends, she saw him often. She saw him more than often in fact because her friends were also friendly with him, Marie because of the Quidditch connection; Jade because she believed in giving everyone a chance and Madison because they had known each other ever since they were toddlers. This meant Lily had to put up with James every single day.

But back to a lighter note, the players had started to fly onto the pitch ready for the game to begin. The Ravenclaws flew on and were instantly practising dives and strategies, whilst the Hufflepuffs were a lot less stressed out, flying around leisurely waving at friends in the stands and such, this seemed to be working for them as a calming down method before the tension of the game.

Lily happily lent her head on Remus' shoulder and smiled up at him. He smiled back and hugged her closer, still staring at her. Lily who had turned to look at the match saw this and a blush crept onto her cheeks. She playfully slapped him. He was the elbowed in the gut, but this time not by Lily. Sirius was making it his business that Remus watched the game. Remus mouthed an apology to Lily and then stared straight ahead at the game, not wanting another hit in the gut. Sirius glanced at him every now and then to make sure his full attention was still on the game, no friend of his was going to miss it.

**Later -------- **

"Who wants to Parrrrrty?" shouted Sirius from a table in the middle of the Gryffindor common room; he was wearing his tie around his head.

There was a roar of approval. Hufflepuff had won the game and now the Gryffindor's where celebrating because they knew this would mean they would be going to play in the final game against Slytherin for the Quidditch Cup. Hufflepuff would be easy to beat with a few strategies.

Marie was partying with the rest of them downing an extreme amount of butterbeer. She was dancing the night away. Jade was in an arm chair writing in her notebook. Madison was in the next chair pouting as McGonagall hadn't approved of the party. Lily was next to her writing a reply to Matthew as she hadn't had the time earlier.

_Dear Matthew, _

_ As promised I shall not comment on the Quidditch because it gives to much away, But I will say my friend dragged me along to go watch it AGAIN like she does every time. I don't know how you can like the game its so, boring. Anyway, Im sorry to hear of your brother, I know what your relationship is like. But maybe if he doesn't need your help you shouldn't let yourself worry about it for the moment we have mock NEWTS coming up at the end of this year and we need to be prepared an defiantly not stressed. I hope I don't sound condescending, because I don't mean to say that it's more important than your brother, but you just need to think of you too. Now to the most important part of this letter….ME! Winks yes my sister still is being haughty about the wedding thing, but I'm sure she will get over so no need to worry. I'll slip her a calming draught next time I'm there, maybe that will help with the tension. Well I better go; I'm expecting a nice LONG letter next week please because I have nothing to respond to here! _

_Yours wonderfully wink wink, Hannah. _

Lily then folded up the letter slipped it into an envelope and slipped into her bag ready for Nimbus her owl to send later.

She thought back to the "Wedding Incident" as Matthew called it. That day was a disaster. She had been sitting at her sisters wedding, extremely bored and ready to fall asleep when an owl came flying through the window; it had been from Jade asking her about her holidays and whether she knew any good book stores in London as she would be visiting in the holidays. It wasn't the letter that bothered everyone; it was Jades owl Oswald that caused the problem. He flew all around excreting on everyone and pecking at the older guest's wigs. Lily found it tremendously amusing but it humiliated her sister and from then on, she was being snooty. Her parent had also been very mad…when petunia was looking. But it was quite a funny situation that hardly anyone couldn't help but laugh at.

She then stood up and walked over to Remus who was talking to the other Marauders, minus Sirius who was dancing on a table with what looked to be a hula skirt and lieu around his neck.

"What's up?" asked Lily.

"Oh, nothing really. Just watching Sirius humiliate himself." Said Remus 

"Funny, butterbeer doesn't have a drop of alcohol in it and yet Sirius still manages to get drunk on it" Chuckled Lily.

"Yeah you should have seen him this Christmas; he went crazy hyper on eggnog, I couldn't get him off from the roof for hours" Laughed James.

"You could have just stupefied him and flown him down. That would have been the sensible thing to do" Said Lily bluntly.

"And then what, get expelled or worse sent to Azkaban for using underage magic?" rebutted James

"You can't get sent to Azkaban for one measly occurrence, plus anyone with even a bit of sense in them knows that if you are on an estate with qualified wizards there, you can perform magic and no one would know any different" Shouted Lily, her face going red. This was a tell tale sign that an extreme Lily/James fighting match was about to occur. The first years took cover, the older students stopped to stare, not forgetting to block their ears of course; this was going to be loud.

"Did you even stop to think there weren't any adults around? Huh?" Bellowed James looking a bit hurt at the thought.

"If you were at your house and your parents live there, then they don't have to be home, the ministry doesn't know that!" yelled Lily.

"Well they do when your dads the Minister of Magic!" James yelled and stormed off into the boy's dormitory. Everyone was silent, Lily stood there in the middle of everything her chest heaving, and a guilty look on her face. Jade approached her and comforted her, how was she supposed to now anyway. That boy was so frustrating. She then yelled at everyone "What are you looking at?" and stomped upstairs to her room.

"Did anyone else know James dad was the minister of magic?" asked Lily to the room. All the girls had retreated to it, and decided they were going to have some girly chat and junk food they had stowed away in there trunks.

"Yeah, I thought everyone knew" said Madison munching away on a chocolate frog.

"I didn't. That's probably why he thinks so much of himself." Muttered Lily darkly, taking a Bertie Botts every flavour bean, then shortly afterward spat it out and grimaced. "Brussel sprouts"

The other girls chuckled.

Madison's family were friends with James's one, so it wasn't really a surprise that she knew, and the other two must just know anyway. The only thing Madison had told Lily was that something had happened during the holidays that had made James quite upset. But wouldn't that be over by now?

Lily wasn't really sure why she didn't put the pieces together; the minister for magic's last name was Potter after all. Maybe it was because they look so very different, that may have been the case if it were true, but the minister was practically identical to James. This annoyed her, now when she saw her nation's leader she wouldn't see a protector or advocate for English wizards she would see stupid James Potter mocking her.

"Your so lucky Lily, You have found someone who really cares for you. There aren't many Remus' in the world today you know" sighed Jade, her bright blue eyes filled with yearning. Her wavy ginger brown hair was flowing over her shoulders; Lily couldn't see why she was so worried, if Jade wanted someone she could have them in a jiffy, with her killer blue eyes and awesome brain to match. And yet she was jealous of Lily, well she did have the perfect guy.

Madison was also dating a dreamy guy, Joe Hellier. He was in Gryffindor a 7th year and was Sirius's partner beater. He had a wicked personality and looks to boot, brown slightly curly hair and brown eyes, tanned skin from Quidditch and a refined nose. He loved her to bits, and who could blame him. She had long curly brown hair with highlights, and melted chocolate colour eyes, she had a fun loving personality but knew when to stop, she in fact prided herself in never breaking a rule yet. That, Marie and Lily had made up for.

Marie and Jade were single, jade like a guy in Ravenclaw, but was to shy to talk to him and Marie was enjoying being single. She had a two track mind at the moment. Becoming and Auror and playing Quidditch she had no time for anything else except having fun with her friends. Boys were a big concern.

They all then stuffed there face with sweets and crisps then fell asleep, were they were sitting which happened to be on the floor.

When they woke up the next morning they all had stiff backs and were glad that it was Sunday, they had a day to get rid of it before having to go to class. Lily woke up extra early and decided it was sensible to get to the bathroom first before the rush began. When she returned from the shower and getting dressed everyone was still asleep so she decided to go for a walk around the grounds. She had started doing this quite often in the mornings, because her friends enjoyed sleeping in. But Lily hated wasting her time, sleeping. She wanted to be making the most of her day.

She was out by the lake staring at the calmness of it all. It was beautiful. It sounded silly but it looked more magical than muggle lakes. That may be because there were millions of magical creatures living in it, and it was at a magical school. But whatever it was, it made it look truly smashing. Lily then heard foot steps by her side. It was one Remus Lupin. He rubbed his hands together to heat himself up, it was quite cold out, Lily hadn't noticed. Remus had.

"You're freezing; here take my coat before you die of hyperthermia" He said, ripping off is coat in record speed and wrapping it around her. She instantly felt comfort.

"Thanks, I didn't even notice." Said Lily.

"Why are you up so early?" he asked.

"I hate sleeping in, it wastes time. So I came down here. The lake is stunning in the morning." She said not taking her eyes off the completely still surface of the lake.

"Makes sense. Just promise me next time, not to forget a coat, otherwise I won't have a girlfriend anymore and I would be sad" he joked.

Lily smiled at him and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Thanks, I'm glad I would be missed. But I'm sure I would move on in heaven. Maybe I'd find Elvis Presley up there somewhere." She said in a mocking tone, all the while looking very cute or so thought Remus.

"Oh, I know when I'm not wanted!" said Remus, laughing.

"Good then, off with you". And at this Lily stuck her hand in the lakes water and splashed Remus with it. His dripping wet face look scandalized. He laughed and picked her up and held her over the lake. The whole time she was kicking and screaming for him to let go, that was, in amongst the laughter. He put on a mock apologetic face and threw her in.

She screamed and surfaced quickly, launched herself out of the water and at Remus, making him equally as wet as she was. They were both in hysterics rolling around, freezing cold. Not the usual thing you would see someone doing in the early hours of the morning, but this was Lily Evans, and she was at Hogwarts. They were having so much fun they didn't even notice Professor McGonagall storming outside her robes billowing behind her.

"What is the meaning of this!" she screeched.

In a split second lily was on her feet and apologising to the deputy headmistress what had happened. Of course a rather adapted version. In this story, Lily had been admiring a fish in the water when Remus' presence had scared her, she had fallen in and Remus jumped in after her.

"A fish?" asked the deputy head in a doubtful sought of way.

"Yes, it was…uh, Blue" said Lily meekly.

McGonagall just nodded sharply, conjured them both warm towels and walked off up the path calling after her that they should go get warm in the great hall immediately.

Lily looked worried wrapped the towel around her and headed up to the warmth of the Great Hall to have some sizzling hot bacon and eggs for breakfast. On the way performing a drying charm.

When they arrived Marie and Jade where there accompanied by James and Peter. But there was no Sirius or Madison in sight. Not that this was a shock, they both slept like a dormouse. Lily sat down beside Jade who was sitting beside James; this meant she wouldn't have to look at him for the whole breakfast. She was still frustrated and a little embarrassed about what had happened in the common that night and preferred not to have to look him in the eye.

"So how has everyone's morning been?" asked Jade, trying to break the awkward tension that had surfaced.

"Normal"

"Boring"

"Fishy"

Everyone looked at Lily, and she and Remus shared a look, and were in hysterics again. This of course broke the tension and everyone was normal again. This of course meant James and Lily weren't talking. But that didn't matter to Lily as she was having a fun breakfast with her friends minus two.

When Madison and Sirius finally appeared downstairs. Everyone had finished and now had to wait for them to eat. This of course took forever as Sirius at as much as a dragon. But they eventually left the table when Remus, James and Peter had to drag him away from his eleventh serve of bacon.

For the rest of the day they were outside at the Quidditch pitch, yet again. Lily and Jade lazed in the stands Reading and Writing (Jade), whilst the Marauders, Marie and Madison played a game. It was James, Marie and Peter against Sirius, Remus and Madison. This was pretty even because James and Marie where really good, but Peter sucked. And Sirius was really good and Remus was a bit over average and Madison was moderate. Despite this, James's team won and did about 10 victory laps. Whilst the other team (minus Sirius) lost with dignity, they went into the stands to rest.

Sirius couldn't take it though he flew around with James all the while doing silly but stupendous tricks and dives to try and put him off, it was a funny site to see. They both ended up falling off and visiting the hospital wing, good job it was only a minor fracture to the shoulder for each of them, nothing to worry about…compared to the injuries they had received playing a real game of Quidditch. The admitted proudly, that collectively they had been to the hospital wing 528 times.

The group then headed to the common room to study for the next day. Which they knew would be full on. NEWTS were only a year away and the teachers where beginning to prepare. Lily had to make sure she was perfect this year, no rule breaking…well that might be a bit too hard. No getting _caught_ rule breaking. After all, if she wanted to get Head Girl next year she had to be faultless.

This year was sure going to be long and hard. Full of challenges: Academic and Romantic, Wizarding and Politically. But you can be sure that the gang are going to have a load of laughter and fun along the way. Whilst Lily leads a double life. Pen and Paper VS Reality. Bipolar.

**_I hope you liked the first chapter of my newest story, like it so much that you feel compelled to reviewwinks. Thanks for reading. Please don't forget to review. Just 2 seconds of your time and I'm eternally happy and want to write a whole lot more! _****_If you have any questions feel free to post them in your reviews! _**

**_Mad Over Mooney xoxo :) _**


	2. Stealing Food

**_Hello everyone! I have another chapter for you! This one is longer. I have had exams all week so you are extra special lucky that I update because studying has been my main priority. But exams are over! Yay! And I am fee to write and type and edit all I like! The park I describe in the first part is a real life park that is in the middle of town where I live, so a picture of it may surface on my profile later on if I feel like it. But probably not yet. I will advise upon its arrival! Lol. Anyway on with the story… _**

* * *

_A girl came to a park, it was in the middle of town but yet felt so peaceful and calm. The light was faint for the trees had created a canopy. Only letting in bursts of light every metre or so. The trees were grand and handsome; they looked wise, as if they knew a secret which she did not. Their twisted branches created the perfect climbing tree but people didn't dare mount them; they held a respect for the trees. For they had been there over one hundred years. _

_The floor was carpeted in autumn leaves that made a slight crunch sound under feet when walked upon. The wind blew through the hollow centre where she sat cross legged on a wooden bench facing a boy; one of the crevices of light was streaking against his hair. His eyes were the colour of chocolate and his smile was large and romantic. _

_The girls smiled back at him and then leaned forward to hug him, looking into his deep eyes hidden behind round spectacles; she then reached up and ruffled his hair..._

"Lily, Lily wake up, we are going to be late for charms!" came the stressed voice of Marie.

How they could be late was beyond Lily, they had just woken up. They much of had at least 2 hours still to get dressed and eat breakfast at a quite leisurely pace. She continued to tell Marie this but she didn't listen.

"Marie stop stressing, you always do this, you say that we are going to be late, we rush around like lunatics then we get there a whole ten minutes early" said Lily through a yawn.

As if to prove her point Lily rolled over and picked up her clock. It read 8.30.

"See, plenty of time, charms doesn't start until 8.20, which gives us…… OH NO WERE GONNA DIE!"

Marie rolled her eyes as Lily jumped out of bed, grabbing the first thing that was hanging out of her drawer, throwing it on. She then grabbed her books off the desk and ran out the door Marie in tow.

"Professor Flitwick will be fine with it, I mean, its not as if we completely missed the class we are just a few minutes late, he will understand" Lily muttered under her breath. Causing a few stray students in the common room who had a spare to look her way, quite baffled at her peculiar behaviour, she was usually so calm and normal.

"Easy for you to say, professor Flitwick just looooves you, you his star student. I on the other hand am not, hey Im not saying Im as bad as Jade, but Im pretty bad. He hates me" ranted Marie, her hands flying into the air.

"In defence of Jade I am going to say 'HEY!' but anyway, you guys can't be that bad, you got into the NEWTS level for goodness sake." said Lily.

"Speaking of Jade, where are she and Madison? How come they aren't late, why didn't they wake us up?" inquired Marie, scratching her head in thought.

"Hmmm, don't know" murmured Lily

Lily had obviously calmed down, remembering that she was very well Professor Flitwicks favourite student and he would never give her detention or take house points, he would just usher her in without another word.

When they entered the room Professor Flitwick stop teaching and looked up at them. Lily was just about to open her mouth to apologise when he spoke. "Miss Wallington, detention Friday for failure to arrive to my class on time. Now sit down"

Marie looked absolutely scandalized and gob smacked, not because she got a detention, that she was used to, but because Flitwick had then smiled politely at Lily and motioned for her to take a seat. But then gave Marie a glare and she shot into her seat without another word.

"Now as I was saying, today we will be in pairs practising how to perform the 'Confundous Charm' on hedge hogs, is everybody with me?" Said Flitwick.

The class nodded and then edged towards the people they wanted as partners.

As they did Flitwick said in a rather loud voice "I will be choosing the groups for today, Marie Wallington and Milo Bledel, Jade Ventimiglia and Remus Lupin, Madison Gilmore and Scott Danes, Lily Evans and Sirius Black, James Potter and Paris Weil…."

Lily groaned and turned to face Sirius who was waving at her frantically, grinning like an idiot; she moved over to his table and put down her books. She took out her wand and asked if he wanted to go first.

His reply was: "Why is a raven like a writing desk?" he looked very confused.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Have you by any chance been watching Alice in Wonderland?" she asked.

"Um….No, is that the answer you were looking for?" he asked.

Lily sighed and decided she would just start herself; she drew her wand and began. As she spoke the charm the hedge hog began to walk around in dazed circles aimlessly, then it fell over and started doing a sort of hedgehog giggle. She smiled, it reminded her of Gloria Marie's pet gerbil, she was always giggling and bumping into things. But under that was quite a smart gerbil.

"I'll take that as a no, well it was a 50/50 chance, and I took that chance, it's not really my fault. 50/50 was a good fraction, I very well could have been right, I mean it was very close, I just got unlucky that's all…." Blabbered Sirius.

Lily rolled her eyes said the counter charm and then charmed the hedgehog again, and again and again and again and, well you get the point. It was soon the end of the class, and Sirius had only performed the charm once, and it was aimed at Milo not the hedgehog.

Professor Flitwick signaled for the class to be silent and began to speak. "Very good class, you all are on your way to mastering the 'Confundous Charm'" He then dismissed the class; everyone began to walk off when he called out:

"Mr Potter, Mr Black, Mr Lupin and Mr Pettigrew will you please stay after class, to the rest of you, don't forget your assignment, 2 rolls of parchment on my desk Friday" chimed his high-pitched voice.

Lily stood and filed out the classroom with the rest of the students, catching Remus' eye and mouthing "See-ya later". He gave a small wave and then directed his eyes back to Flitwick.

"You boys, you know I hate to punish you, your top of the class, but if you keep on slacking off I will need to report you to Professor Dumbledore." He squeaked.

None of the boys looked in the least worried, probably because they had been up to Dumbledore's office so many times; they called him by the first name, and the only thing they did up there was inform him of the latest prank and eat a couple of lemon drops.

"So Lily have you finished your assignment yet? Because I'm having a little trouble with the conclusion and…" started Jade.

"Nope, you are not copying mine." interrupted Lily.

"Not copy, paraphrase. Anyway I let you do the same with Transfiguration! That's no fair" Said Jade, she held a scandalized look on her face.

Lily wildly looked around to see if any of her teachers had been listening, luckily for her, there had been no one. If McGonagall had heard, or some other teacher, it would put her chance of becoming Head Girl next year in jeopardy, and she just couldn't risk it. She wanted so badly to become Head Girl, she loved that she would be in authority, and the younger students would look up to her and the older students would respect her. Also she would prove to the Slytherins that she was just as good as they were. Maybe even better wink wink.

"Jade, be careful. If McGonagall had rounded that corner just then, my hopes and dreams of becoming Head Girl would come crashing down!" Lily whined.

"Okay Miss paranoid, anyway can I paraphrase?" Jade asked.

"Hmpf, As long as you paraphrase, don't forget!" ordered Lily.

Jade rolled her eyes. A look of disapproval was etched on Madison's face throughout the whole exchange.

"You shouldn't be copying at all, how many times do I have to tell you, your only hurting yourself!" she ranted "I mean, Lily when you're a healer your not going to be able to ask one of us in the middle of a procedure, what to do. And Jade when you're an author, you won't be able to ask for us, when in a interview and you're asked for charmed copies of your autograph. If you don't learn it, you won't know it!"

Lily had zoned out somewhere between the 'shouldn't' and 'copying', she had heard Madison's speech so many times, it had not meaning anymore. Madison always stuck to rules, it was like they were embedded into her brain and where not able to be violated even if she wanted to, this was all a part of her dream to become a lawyer.

Lily let her mind wander whilst her friend blabbered on about the importance of rule abiding. She thought about how she had patrol with Remus tonight, and how pointless they were. She always felt bad when she caught the student out late because she knew that she did exactly the same on the nights that she didn't have patrol, she was just smart enough not to get caught. But one of the good things was that she got to patrol with her boyfriend, so she never really got that bored because they were either constantly talking or doing other fun things. This didn't really help the amount of people they found though. Not that they really cared, Lily being Lily and Remus being a Marauder, they weren't really bothered with people having a little fun.

Lily was just thinking about a particular night when they had stumbled upon Dumbledore in his blue and white striped pyjamas and slippers, on his way down to the kitchens to grab a midnight snack. He had simply greeted them with a brief wave of the hand and went off humming to himself to the tune of "ferishaca ferishaca domevu, domevu" when Madison interrupted her thoughts.

"Are you even listening to me?" She exclaimed "I don't know why I bother" she sighed, and then fell silent knowing no one was actually paying any attention.

"Hey, where were you guys this morning" asked Marie. "We were late for class because you didn't wake us up"

Jade looked up from Lily's assignment which she was now reading adamantly "you guys were still asleep? We thought you had gone already. You know because you're always up early."

Lily looked thoughtful for a moment. This was true. Lily and Marie were always the first awake no matter what. They were just early birds and that was that. She then also remembered the pumpkin juice Sirius and James had so kindly poured them out last night, which was extremely out of character. But they hadn't noticed at the time. It must have had timed, sleeping draught in it. So it only activated when they were just about to go to bed.

"The Juice! It was charmed!" Lily cried out.

Jade and Madison gave her a "No duh" look.

"You guys actually drank that stuff, no wonder you were late it was obviously tampered with. You MUST remember rule number one on the list for Hogwarts students 'Never consume anything given to you by a Marauder, especially James Potter or Sirius Black, it's the first one in the book." Said Madison efficiently.

Marie then gave her a disgusted look. "And you expect ME to read that rubbish. A rule book for chicken pie's sake" she was completely horrified at the thought.

"I guess not" Sighed Madison as she opened the door to Defence against the Dark Arts.

They all sat down in a row and listened as there teacher droned on and on, They were all taking notes frantically as they could be sure that at any given moment the professor, Professor Marohasy, would start a pop quiz, that if they failed they would be nominated for learning support. But not just that, Marie absolutely loved Defence against the Dark Arts as did Lily. The others didn't mind it, as it was quite interesting but none as readily as Marie or Lily. Marie especially as she wanted to become an Auror when she left school, she loved investigating.

Lily wanted to be a healer; she had ever since she came to Hogwarts, even before that she wanted to be a muggle doctor. She loved helping people, she was one of the most caring people in the world.

Jade wanted to be an author, which was quite obvious as she was reading and writing constantly. She had already written two novels and was now starting on her third. Her first was "An Aethonan's Journey" a book about a particular winged chestnut horse species. And her second was "Destinies path" which was about two centaurs.

Madison wanted to be a lawyer; she loved crime stories and always had an inclination to abide by the rules as lily and Marie too well. She always caught them out.

The class finally came to an end and they went to eat lunch. When they arrived The Marauders where already there. Sirius stuffing his face with food like there was no tomorrow. James was reading a book not really paying attention to what was going on around him. Which disgruntled the girls which where trying to get his attention greatly. Remus was eating a turkey sandwich and looking quite awkward at the attention he was getting as well. But as soon as Lily entered the room, the girls backed off and Remus sighed with relief.

"Thank goodness you're here!" Remus cried "I thought the one in the blue t-shirt was going to pounce" he added in a smaller voice.

Lily chuckled and took a seat next to him. "Your welcome. How was Defence? Did you guys get any work done?" she said stealing a bite of his sandwich.

"Yes we did." he replied. "Actually correction, I did. Sirius, James and Peter are going to copy later"

Lily looked happy that at least Remus had done some work and then went on to finish his sandwich. Remus chuckled at her and grabbed himself another one.

"Hey, are we heading down to Hogsmede one the weekend guys? Or does anyone have other plans?" asked Madison to the group in general.

Everyone then chewed on there food thoughtfully for a moment then all answered.

"Yep that's fine" said Marie, Remus and Peter.

"No can do, sorry, I have a hot date with Cindy Parker" replied Sirius smugly.

"Me and Jade have some shopping to do, but we can come afterward. You see I'm going to show her this cool bookmark I found"

"Jade and I" said Jade

Everyone had answered except James; who was still buried in the book.

"Since when does he read?" asked Madison.

The girls all nodded their heads as if they had been thinking the exact same thing. The boys however begged to differ.

"He reads all the time, he's your average bookworm" said Peter. At this comment Jade squealed in delight.

James took this moment to look up from his book and talk to the group. "Can't come, gotta do some shopping. Nice to know Im being talked about by the way. And I am offended that you are so surprised that I read" he finished in a playful tone.

Lily was devastated. She never thought James Potter even _could_ read. She wondered what he was reading. Probably something stupid like a Quidditch broom catalogue. Just at that moment the front cover of James's book came into view. It was Charles Dickens 'Great Expectations'.

"You're reading Charles Dickens?" Lily blurted out before she could stop herself.

Everyone looked t James and then Lily before shortly stuffing their fingers in their ears and shutting their eyes lightly ready for the shouting. They waited and waited and waited some more but none came. No shouting noises. Madison peaked open one eye to see that Lily was genuinely smiling at James, and him right back at her. This was _the _weirdest moment in Hogwarts history. Everyone then removed their fingers from their ears and stared in shock at the pair.

They were having a conversation. A civilised one.

"So, have you read much others from Dickens?" asked Lily.

"Yes, I think this is my favourite so far, though I did enjoy Oliver as well." He replied.

"Ahh, yes I would say Oliver is my favourite" said Lily "oh but then there is a Christmas carol. Now that was a good book. You know there are movies for those now. You can borrow them sometime if you like. I have them at home."

"That would be great, thanks" James said.

And then the conversation ended and everyone was left standing gob smacked. Lily and James looking weirdly at her friends to see if they were aright. Jade and Marie were fine. Madison on the other hand, had fainted. Marie was fanning her face trying to get her to wake up.

* * *

When Madison had woken up Marie, Lily and Jade had been successful in convincing her that McGonagall was furious that she had fainted in the great hall. Such a public place. She had been worried all week and was avoiding the transfiguration professor. She had been worrying all week. She carried on worrying about it whilst they were walking down to Hogsmede. 

"So, what did she say about it. Did she take points, because I can earn them back. But if it's a detention…oh I couldn't stand that. It would ruin my reputation. It would go on my records. This way ill never be a lawyer they won't let me in!" she blabbered.

"Yes that's exactly what they are going to be like: 'Madison Gilmore may never be a lawyer because she fainted in the great hall one time in her 6th year! Oh no.' not going to happen. Don't stress anyway we made it up" said Marie.

Lily hit her lightly on the arm. "You shouldn't have told her today. You have to spend the afternoon with her now. And she is angry."

Marie looked confused so Jade decided to clear up the confusion. "Lily is dragging me Lily glares I mean taking me on a very enjoyable shopping trip." Lily through leaves at her from the ground and ran off in the direction of Hogsmede.

Jade laughed. "As if I'm going to get involved in this kind of nonsense I mean…."

Before she could finish her sentence Lily was pulling faces and shooting more leaves at her from her wand this time. This meant more force.

"Oh if that's how you want to play it, now it's on!" she yelled and ran after Lily. Madison and Marie in there wake getting ready for a leaf fight.

* * *

"I soooo one!" 

"No it was me; I got the most people leafy!"

"That's only because you cheated and used the binding spell, none of us could get away"

"Oh yeah"

"I propose we all one!"

Then the girls paired off so Lily and Jade could get on with their shopping and Marie and Madison could go meet up with the boys for a nice warm butterbeer to warm themselves up on a cold winter's day.

Lily and Jade headed straight towards the bookstore. Once inside it felt like a heater had flown through their body, and they felt quite comfortable to browse without the nuisance of shivering. The looked around at the books for a long while picking up a few on the way. but after this Lily was frantic to show Jade what she had dragged her in the shop to look at in the first place. It was quite hard to get Jades attention off of the bookshelves and onto the counter, but when she did she got a good reaction.

"Wow, it's gorgeous" said Jade in an awed voice.

"I thought you would like it. Happy birthday!" said Lily.

"What? My birthday isn't until July 6th" exclaimed Jade.

"Yeah but they run out quickly, and I don't want the chance of missing out on one as it is perfect!" replied Lily.

They both smiled down at the counter admiring the two bookmarks laying there. They were long pieces of silk ribbon attatched to a silver butterfly jewelled with emeralds and diamonds. The ribbon was white and there were pearls at the bottom. They were simply beautiful.

"Wow! Thanks so much Lily, but….why are there two?" Jade said.

Lily picked up the Bookmarks one by one. "One for you and one for me"

The girls both laughed, Lily paid for the bookmarks and they walked out the door into the freezing cold, and headed to 'The Three Broomsticks'.

They entered at sat down at the table with there friends. Lily snuggled up to Remus and stole his butterbeer. As soon as the drink touched her lips she felt an overwhelming warmness soar through her body. She really just wanted to get back to the castle so she could put her warm bed socks on sit down in the common room by the fire and read her new book. Then read and reply the letter from Matthew which would surely arrive.

But this was the second best thing. She was in the arms of her boyfriend. Amongst her friends, drinking warm drinks on a stunning winter's day. Feeling breezy and content.

"Hey Jade, Marie tells me you have a fox, is that true?" asked Sirius.

"Yep, his name is Merlin."

"Cool! I've always wanted a fox, can I see him?" Sirius asked eagerly.

"Um, okay" Jade said uncertainly.

'Wahoo" said Sirius whooping for joy and punching the air.

"And don't forget me! I have an owl, her names marshmallow" said Madison

Everyone laughed into there drinks except Joe and Marie. Because Joe was being protective of his girlfriend. And Marie because she loved the name Marshmallow and really didn't think it was that funny. Probably because she once had a dog named the same.

"What's wrong with marshmallow" she demanded, that's a good name"

Everyone tried to keep a straight face but failed miserably.

"Don't worry Marie, I still think it's a good name" said Madison nicely patting her on the back "otherwise I wouldn't have named my owl it"

At this Marie looked happy. Lily changed the subject.

* * *

When they were back at the castle Lily changed into her Pyjamas and slipper socks. She ate a load of chocolate as she had been told once that it helped with everything from confrontations with dark magic to minor head aches. So she was sure it would help her warm up. 

By the time she had finished this an owl came flying through the window. The letter it held read:

"_Dearest Hannah,_

_You asked for a long letter, you got yourself a long letter. Today was quite eventful for me. With the Hogsmede trip and all. I spent the day with my friends at 'The Three Broomsticks' It was quite fun. My best friends and I spent the afternoon in the company of a group of girls that are quite a laugh. I never thought of them to be the type of people I would hang around until last year when my friend became enamoured with one of them. Eventually they got the act together and started dating and that means that we spend a lot of time with her group._

_My brother is getting along fine as you said I can't really help so I have tried not to worry about him much, but it's quite hard with the situation. I don't think it's really his opinion; he's being pressured into what he has said to me. My parents have complete control over him, its quite sad really. _

_But anyway, I much rather talk about something else. Like how your quest of trying to convince everyone you are the best person for Head Girl is going. Have you broken any rules? Actually that's a stupid question. How about, have you caught breaking any rules? I'm not really sure what you see in the position, I would rather eat my own head than become Head Boy, but that's just my opinion. I bet you would be great at it, your smart and a great person to talk to and you always have great advice. You're a shoe don't worry about it. Just enjoy the cold weather while its here because it has been said this coming summer is going to be the hottest yet._

_Okay now I'm really just trying to fill in space on my letter which I promised would be extra long, but it turned out pretty lousy, by commenting on the weather. And then the lousiness of my letter and then the lousiness of my commenting on the lousiness of my letter. Okay ill stop now and just admit, my letter isn't as long as I wanted it to be. But it is longer than last time._

_Well better fly._

_Matthew. (Or so you think) :)"_

Lily then fed the owl whose real name she didn't even know because that was too much to give away. But she called it 'Owly'. Okay so she wasn't very good at thinking of names, but that didn't matter it was only an owl anyhow.

The bird chirped and waited for her to write a reply. She looked at it doubtfully. _No way am I going write a letter now, have you seen the bags under my eyes. Im going to eat dinner then go to bed_ she thought.

She grabbed her jumper and pulled it over her pyjamas. They would have to do for now. Anyway it was only dinner. She walked down the stairs grabbed Marie, Madison and Jade and headed down to the great hall. When they entered Lily realised it was a marble floor and took full advantage of it. She took a run up and power slid into the hall and right up to her seat in between Remus and Sirius.

Sirius started clapping energetically and whooping. He then conjured himself a pair of socks out of thin air and started to power slide up and down the hall. Because Sirius had done it everyone started doing it and the great hall had turned into a makeshift arena. This disgruntled Lily as they had pushed the tables to the sides and were sliding in the middle which meant she couldn't eat anything. It was her fault if she hadn't power slid she could be eating now, and would have been in bed sooner. She sighed and turned on her heal out of the hall and down to the kitchens.

* * *

_**Hope you liked this chapter if you did, please review. If you didn't, please review. If you have me on your favourites or alerts list please review. Pretty much if you are reading this please review. It gives me great pleasure to here your thoughts. And if you have any ideas that's always great to. I pretty much have the plot planned out but advice and ideas are always nice.**_

_**Oh and plus I am trying to think of a new name for the story as the one I have now is pretty crappy. So ideas please. **__****_

_**Mad Over Mooney. xoxo**_


	3. One of Those Times

**Disclaimer: **_**Sunflowers are yellow and Lilies are white, fanfic is sweet like Turkish delight. But I must now warn you that I own but nothing, or otherwise I will be sent off packing.**_

**Okay so I have changed the name of my story from Bipolar to 3 way split! Im very sorry for any confusion on your part. If you have left a review in past chapters I messaged you, that's the faults of not reviewing people! Lol. Hope you like this chapter. Happy Reading.**

* * *

The kitchens were deserted except for two other people. A Hufflepuff 4th year and James Potter. Lily walked in and sat down on the other side of the room from him conjured a book and asked the house elves very politely if she could have a portion of what that nights dinner would have been. They asked her if she wanted anything else and even tried to force her to order a bowl of rice pudding. But it didn't work she just wanted to eat and get out of the room as soon as possible. She had beauty sleep to catch up on, and a load of homework to finish tomorrow. Including one particularly annoying Transfiguration assignment that Jade refused to let her borrow as she had stolen back her charms homework before Jade could finish with it.

So she sat there a moped until the house elves reappeared with her food. She ate fast, gulping down her mouthfuls, not bothering to chew about 90 of the time. She wanted to get out of the kitchens and quickly. Bed sounded great to her and nothing could stop her…she was a woman on a mission…she bumped into her Hufflepuff friend who liked to talk a lot. Tracey Adams. Now don't get me wrong. Lily liked Tracey she was a good friend, but she would be talking all night if they got into a conversation.

"Hi Lily! It's been to long, please, sit, sit." Said Tracey with a huge smile.

"Tracey what a surprise! Great to see you!" replied Lily a Fake smile plastered onto her face taking a seat across from her chatterbox friend. She was never going to get way now, she was doomed for all eternity to never get a good nights rest. Or at least for that evening.

Lily cast a look around the kitchens for a reason that could save her from talking to Tracey. Her eyes scanned the room. Pots and pans…no. House elves…no. a load of first years….no. James potter….definitely not. Tracey was now gabbling on about all the homework she had when a brilliant idea hit Lily.

"Oh yeah me too, in fact I have this transfiguration assignment that I have no idea how to start and it's due on Tuesday. So I probably better start on it soon." Said Lily hoping Tracey would catch along.

Apparently she didn't as she kept on babbling about how she was so bad at transfiguration and how she had failed the OWLS then she went on to explain every little mistake she made. Now Lily was never going to get out of here, she was out of ideas. No one could save her now. Or so she thought.

James Potter came striding up to the table they were sitting at and smiled charmingly at Tracey; she batted her eye lashes and smiled dreamily at him. "Hello ladies he said, I hope Im not interrupting."

"No" they both said instantly, for different reasons of course. Lily couldn't help but wonder what the hell he was doing, was he trying to rub it in that she was stuck down here with Tracey, was he trying to extend the amount of time she spent down, there was only one way to find out.

"So James what is your purpose here? With us unworthy maidens" Tracey had beaten her to the question. Except Lily may have worded it a bit differently, like:_ "Hey potter, what's up? Please save me"_

"Well I just accidentally overheard that Lily hear was having trouble with her Transfiguration assignment and thought I might come over and offer my help, as I am top of the class after all. But I didn't realise she was in such beautiful company, so I will just leave her be." He said.

Lily couldn't believe her ears, James Potter had come over to save her, but now he was taking away his offer. He was pure evil. He knew that she was sleepy and yet he was going to leave her with the umber one gasbag of the school.

"Why thank you for the compliment James, may I call you that? _(James Nods and smiles)_ But I think Lily may be desperate on this assignment and I wouldn't want her to fail just because our romantic connection." She then giggled.

Lily was so thankful of Tracey right now she could have kissed her shoes or something. But she thought she better not or that might have seemed a bit suspicious. James nodded at Tracey, with a look on his face that he would have to be brave and help Lily instead of hang around Tracey, who was looking back with a look of remorse for him on her face. Lily never knew James was such a good actor. For she knew he couldn't mean it because and this was to mean no offence to Tracey, but he only liked extremely pretty or 'hot' girls and Tracey didn't exactly fit either of those categories.

Lily smiled stood up, said her goodbyes to Tracey and walked out of the kitchens with James.

"Thank you so much! You saved me" said Lily when they were out of Tracey's hearing range.

"That's okay I could tell you needed to get out of there and I didn't want your angriness and tiredness tomorrow on my conscience." He said with a lopsided grin.

From then on they walked up to the common room in silence.

They entered to find the group sitting around on the couches. Sirius and Madison were playing a rather heated game of exploding snap, in which they were trying to the best of their ability to put off each other. It wasn't really working. But Lily couldn't help but chuckle at the absurd faces each of them were pulling. Madison might be one for following the rules but she also had a fabulous personality, she always managed to make Lily laugh, this was one of those times.

Remus, Marie was playing chess. They both were concentrating extremely hard and had what Lily liked to call "Chess Faces", which was pretty much a firm eyes and they were chewing there lip. Marie was losing by a mile but she was determined to keep going, everyone knew Remus was a chess champion, but everyone also knew how stubborn Marie was and this was one of those times.

Jade was curled up in a ball on the armchair closest to the fire; she was humming to herself, examining the room and her friends and every so often jotting down a few things in her notebook. Jade was never without her notebook. Because you never know when something worthy of writing down is about to happen. She was always saying that "some day something novel worthy might happen, and I will be there with my notebook ready to make it happen, just you wait and see!" Jade really was a literature nut, sometimes you could find her completely absorbed in what she was doing not paying attention to the outside world. This was one of those times.

When everyone noticed they had entered there was an awkward silence. They all just sat for a moment with confused looks on their faces; trying to figure out where on earth the pair had been together after all they hated each other. Remus had a worried look on his face; after all it was his girlfriend that just appeared with one of his best friends. Sirius finally broke the silence with a comment typical for him.

"Prongs where were you? We were in a critical moment of the cream pie war, when I needed some one to help with a demonstration. You let my down prongs. I had to throw it at Mooney instead."

"Yeah! Without warning too!" added Remus.

James looked ashamed. "Im sorry Sirius, but I was helping this fair maiden down in the kitchens who was cornered by a rather chatty friend when she really just wanted to come up to the common room and rest. "

Remus looked relieved, only for a second. "And then she thanked me with a long snog in a broom cupboard on the way up!"

Remus jumped up angrily drawing his fist back about to smack James in the mouth.

"I did not!" Potter you baboon, I did nothing of the sort, you prat" intervened Lily with a yell. She then stomped upstairs into the girl's dormitory.

"It was a joke Lilikens!" James yelled, but it was cut into with a loud crash. Which was Lily closing the dormitory door.

James looked at Remus. "You didn't think I would really do that to you, did you mate?" Asked James.

Remus shook his head and patted James on the back. "Nah mate, I knew you wouldn't really, I just, well Im protective and what would Lily think if I had just sat there?" he said.

James nodded "Yeah, its all good." He then turned to the girls with pleading eyes. "Now can you please go and calm her down and make sure she goes to sleep right away because I wouldn't mind still having my hair in the morning."

The girls laughed and walked towards the staircase chattering between them. Just as they were nearing the top Jade turned around and asked "Why do you assume she would go for your hair?" with a confused look on her face.

"Because when Lily is really annoyed with me she goes straight for my most prized possessions, remember that one time when she snapped my broom clean in two. Well this is one of those times." James replied easily. The girls were satisfied and walked up to the dormitory, but it was known that 6 of them would be laughing at the thought of James Potter bald as a doorknob in their dreams.

* * *

Breakfast the next morning was tense, tense as the atmosphere when a pork chop is found at a Jewish wedding **(if your Jewish please don't get offended it's just a saying).** And that's tense. But it was also a sign that Lily had had a major fight with James, which was a common occurrence, so really it was a breakfast like every other.

Lily was grinding her teeth and staring down at her plate moodily, holding Remus's hand so tight his fingers were purple. James was stirring his porridge round and round occasionally taking a bite. Sirius was stuffing his face with al sorts. Jade was reading, because she was never allowed to read at the table at home. Marie and Madison were both eating whilst chatting away about…well anything they just talked non stop. Remus was busy calming down Lily and eating. And Peter was sitting beside Frank Longbottom and discussing their transfiguration assignments.

Remus was looking around the group desperate for someone to talk. He opened his mouth to speak when w giant owl flew past him and landed in front of James. James look worried as he undid the letter from its fastening which was holding it to the owl's leg. The owl was a large formal looking bird, which Lily thought no doubt must have come from the ministry. She wondered what trouble he could have got himself into this time.

James was staring intently at the words before him on the page, his face grew more agitated and saddened by the second. He finished the letter folded it up and took a few deep breaths shook his head and muttered "Right! Right!" and then forcefully unfolded the letter again and reread it. Sirius stopped eating to ask James what the matter was, James looked at him. James's eyes were different; they no longer held the mischievous look they usually did. This time they showed a hurt look, like a someone who had been deeply saddened and angered at the same time. He then threw the letter at Sirius and stormed out the hall.

Lily was very confused; she doubted that anyone could get that riled up about a simple letter from the ministry telling him he had blown up Flitwicks desk during detention and that he had a hearing, especially as this certain person had one for something or another about once a week. He always seemed to be able to get out of it someway and Lily always wondered why, she now knew it was probably because his father was minister.

Everyone was silent at the table, but no longer from anger or awkwardness, they were all stunned and curious about James's actions, he usually controlled his temper. Sirius quickly scanned the letter then gave it to Remus to read. They both stood up abruptly and left the hall after James. Remus sent an apologetic look in Lily's direction and a quick wave. He then turned and both boys sprinted off after there friend.

* * *

The next time Lily saw Remus was after lunch at arithmacy the next day, he told her him and Sirius had returned to classes but James had stayed up in the dormitory. He was still cooling off.

"So what happened yesterday with James?" Lily asked in a whisper as there teacher was copying notes onto the board for them to copy down. Lily had now mastered the talent of talking and note taking at the same time, Remus had too. And this was one of those times they took full advantage of it. The talent came from there frequent conversations during arithmacy and ancient runes. These classes where the ones where they got to talk the most as they were already top of the class and none of their friends where there to interfere. Also where their Friendship had blossomed into a relationship. A few awkward pencil borrowing and conversations later and here they were.

"I can't tell you everything because James would murder me but he is having a few family problems. They have been getting worse just lately and he has just been informed of some news that wasn't really welcome." Said Remus.

Lily nodded and processed the information in her mind. That's why the envelope had been formal looking; it was most probably from his father. She then cleared her mind of James; she had been thinking about him all too much lately, he got on her nerves so much it was hard for her not to think about him. But now she was slightly worried. But for the moment she just wanted to think about arithmacy and Remus. They had not had much time to themselves lately and she intended on getting some soon, it was good luck that they had a patrol that evening.

At dinner that evening James finally came out of the dormitory and sat and ate dinner with the rest of the school. Everyone was unusually quiet around him, as if not sure whether it was okay to speak to him. Not only that but people ate less and weren't lively at all, they just sat and at small mouthfuls silently. Even Sirius contained himself to only four servings of pie compared to his usual eight.

Nobody gave a whisper, but the girls and marauders except James where having a conversation, with looks.

Sirius gave Remus a hungry yearning for food look.

That Remus replied to with a "I know how you feel' look after all it was beef pie that was for dinner and it was nearing full moon it was taking all of Remus' strength not to devour the pies whole.

Lily shot Remus a "whats up?" look because she still had no idea about his lycanthropy and must have thought he had severe constipation from the look on his face. Remus then shot Lily a wheezy smile which she nodded to dismissivly and gave the girls a look that clearly said " Boys!".

Madison through her hands up in the air, stood up from her seat and bellowed "I cant stand this, somebody speak!" She then turned bright red, let out a giggle and sat down in her seat.

Everyone looked at James who apparently hadn't paid attention to the whole thing. He was pushing his peas around on his plate in deep thought. Sirus gave Remus a glance but with a growl from Madison said "we should do something, he can't mope around forever."

Remus nodded, ignoring the reproachful look Madison shot him. Then leaned over to James and softly said "Rosmerta hasn't been visited for a while, let's head down to 'The Three Broomsticks' and liven it up a bit."

Sirius then stood up and heaved James off of the bench and the boys weren't seen for the rest of the night. Remus didn't even return for his patrol shift. He sent a replacement in the form of a very boring, very strict, Don Stilton. A boy who James and Sirius like to tease mercilessly. He in fact has 'donned' the name within the marauders as "Donnie" which he of course hates. He was actually quite a nice guy, he just was very professional about his prefect's rights, he was also a bit sour that he didn't get Head boy and wants to prove Dumbledore wrong.

Don was in Gryffindor 7th year; he was intelligent and always abided the rules. Madison looked up to him greatly. He had ear-lobe length straight blonde hair that he tucked behind his ears that gave him a sort of surfer look, but without the highlights. He had grass green eyes that had a very innocent look about them, probably because he never did anything wrong so he had nothing to be guilty of. He was a bit over looked when it came to girls because everyone remembered him as uptight, but a few girls who got to know him had given him a chance. He was currently single however.

"Hey" he said, "Remus asked me to fill in for him tonight"

_State the obvious_ thought Lily _otherwise why would you be here?_ "Oh ok, well curfew is in 10 minutes so we might as well make a start at rounding everybody up."

Don nodded. "Yeah I have been working on my tackling skills for the runners. So we should have no trouble with them."

Lily smiled hesitantly and gave a weak chuckle, sincerely hoping he was joking. He of course wasn't as she got to find out later on in the night when they found a pair of fourth year Hufflepuffs in a broom cupboard. Lily was quite sure that she would never even consider stepping into a broom cupboard with someone in her fourth year; she would have only been 15. But yet again she wouldn't get in a broom cupboard now, it was just tacky.

Lily also had the trouble of keeping Don away from the secret entrance from Hogsmede which she knew the boys would be arriving from at some point through the night. When she heard some voices which she knew belonged to Remus and Peter, as a crazy James and Sirius singing lullaby's, she had to convince Don that they were coming from the hallway below so that The Marauders wouldn't get caught.

This ended up in the pair stumbling upon Filch and his cat and having a rather creepy conversation about the rules that they should be enforcing, but she convinced him that she was cruel enough to her "victims" as Filch liked to call them. And Filch was even shown some of Dons best karate moves. Though Filch was a bit weird and tended to hate the students the Lily thought he was ok really, he could be quite funny at times. But I guess it came from her good natured personality. She liked to give everybody a chance, and this was one of those times.

When the night came to an end Lily decided that she defiantly didn't want to get on the bad side of Don or Filch, ever. Otherwise they might beat her black and blue with a few of there best Jackie Chan numbers.

* * *

I got back to the dormitory and as usual everybody was still awake, we had a sot of tradition that on patrol night that the whole group stays up all night as I have to as well, so then when I am grumpy in the morning I have someone to be grumpy with. And then we are all so grumpy we don't care that each other are grumpy so we are all happy being grumpy.

"Hey Lila's how was your patrol, catch any innocent people trying to get some chocolate cake for their sick stomach and give them detention?" asked Marie.

"Gosh that was one time! Do you have to ask me that every time I get back?" Lily exclaimed.

"It was my time of the month I needed comfort food, and you took that away from me! And you humiliated me, Remus saw me in my 'Hello Kitty' pyjamas, how am I supposed to be the 'not girly' one if he sees me in those. You know he told Sirius and he still teases me about it!" Marie rebutted.

"Well I think what Lily is doing is excellent." Said Madison with a professional nod in Lily's direction. Lily smiled in appreciation. She always wondered how Madison didn't get prefect over her. She had a shining record. Unlike Lily's. That was mostly Marie's fault though. And the Marauders too because of that time they had a prank war because Lily stole Sirius's best shampoo.

"You would, just because you never break a rule!" retaliated Marie.

"Guys. Guys, GUYS!" shouted Jade

Everyone turned to look at her with a look of horror on their face, Jade was usually so quiet. But know she had risen up to her full height towering over them as they sat on their beds.

"Will you please keep it down I'm just about to find out whether Cheryl really murdered Tim or it was all a bug scam and you guys are putting me off!" Yep that was so like Jade, get the angriest they had ever seen her because she couldn't concentrate on a book. Typical.

Never the less the girls looked guilty and all climbed into bed mumbling their apologies. Lily muttered "Nox" and the lights went out. This was shortly followed by a whisper of "Lumos" as a wand in the direction of Jade lit up.

"Thank you" said Jade quietly as she returned to reading.

Everything was silent for 5 minutes until….

"Crap!" exclaimed Lily.

"What?" asked Madison jumping up and grabbing Marie's broomstick in defence, "is there an intruder coz' ill get him!" she shouted.

"No no, not that, I didn't do my transfiguration assignment I'm doomed. McGonagall will boil me in a pot and serve me for dinner. And worst of all I'll never make Head Girl!" Ranted Lily.

"Did you just put the fact that you won't make Head Girl as being worse than being boiled? Because personally I think…" started Jade before she was interrupted by a frantic Lily.

"I've got to go do it!" and she ran out the dormitory in her 'Winnie the Pooh' pyjamas, clutching her transfiguration book upside down.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Hope you liked the chapter. Sorry I took so long to update, I have been quite busy these Holidays. Well not really but I'm just making excuses so that you don't throw things at me through your computer screen! Lol. I have though been working on the plot and have some nice and interesting things heading your way later on in the story! **

**Thanks to all of my reviewers. **

**Mad Over Mooney xo**


	4. Of boys in capes and forgotten letters

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything! Everything is J.K. Rowling's, well maybe except a few characters and the plot, but who counts them these days?**

**A/n: Hello my avid readers, I am extremely apologetic for this chapter being so slow to update, well I cant really blame It on the chapter so I probably should reword that, here goes; I'm sorry it took so long for ME to update, but I have been so busy, such school work I have! And it has been my birthday bows and smiles and I have also moved houses, and only just convinced my mum to get the computer up and working. But now it is and everything is fine. My dear readers who also enjoy my story '30,000 feet high' do not panic, I have not abandoned you yet, I have just hit a tricky spot, you see I do not know a thing about horses and yet I have to write a whole chapter on them! Anyways on with the story….

* * *

**

"Lily?" came the voice of Remus. And there they sat. All four of The Marauders on the couch staring at her, the girl that was standing there her hair sticking in all sorts of directions, wearing 'Winnie the Pooh' pyjamas and holding a transfiguration book upside down.

James gave a snort as he eyed her appearance. "Off to the ballet Evans, I dare say you might want to change first." Sirius nodded in agreement and laughed into his hand.

"Aren't you meant to be drunk? You just came back from Hogsmede didn't you?" Lily said, trying to keep the subject away from her.

"Nah, Rosmerta won't give us fire whiskey, we only drink butter beer down there. It kind of sucks really; we have to make our own fun." said Sirius.

Lily was crestfallen, that meant that they wouldn't forget this all by morning. It would be imprinted in their minds forever, and no doubt she would get teased for it. She looked at Remus as if to ask "can't you just put a memory charm on them?" but he didn't seem to get it. So she sighed, bid the boys goodnight and headed towards her favourite armchair.

That had always happened to Lily; she would always run into the wrong people at the wrong time. She had once bumped into a muggle guy called Josh, who she was crushing on at the time. She was wearing her old track pants, a casual t-shirt, she hadn't brushed her hair, she had simply shoved it into a pony tail and she just bumped into him at the shopping centre. _What are the odds? That when I'm looking my worst I see him!_ She had thought at the time.

But for now Lily had no time to be thinking of her appearance, she had an assignment to finish. And the due date was the very next day. She had started but had gotten stuck about halfway to the end. It was a particularly nasty essay on the elements of how human transformation occurs and the magical strength behind it. Lily had put it at the bottom of her things to do list, which was quite silly really as she knew it would take her a great deal more effort than any of her others, as Transfiguration was her worst subject.

She was concentrating so hard that she didn't notice that not all The Marauders had left the room. Sirius was standing over her shoulder looking at what she had written so far. He was a great transfiguration student, not the best though. That was James. But as she and James had had a fight, Sirius thought he might take the time to see if she wanted a bit of help. She was after all, one of his best mates' girlfriends.

"You could add something in about the draining of magical strength that can sometimes happen after exceedingly long transformations" He said.

Lily jumped out of her skin, not knowing that he was there behind her. She turned around with her cheeks flushed and her heart pulsing considerably. "How long have you been there?" she demanded.

"Quite a while, long enough to read the whole essay, its really quite good you know, but it would help if you added in about magical draining." He repeated.

She read over the paper then started jotting down some information about exhaustion of magic. When she had done so she merely had a few centimetres left to write. She beamed up at Sirius and thanked him genuinely. Then gave him a hug.

"Don't get used to this" said Sirius referring to the hug "next time there will be a fee" he said with a playful grin.

"Who said there would be a next time?" rebutted Lily, laughing.

Sirius drew himself back and put on a mock sad expression. And began to wail "I do everything for her and repays me with insults, my heart is broken." As he did so he began to walk to the boy's staircase. Lily laughed heartily and played the part.

"Well you see Mr Black, your just not good enough for me. My love lies with Sir Remus of Camelot!"

Sirius faked crying. "Well if that's how you feel!" he then stormed up the stairway.

"Goodnight Sirius!" called Lily.

"Night Lilikens" he hollered in reply. At this Lily let out a giggle and concluded her essay. She then rolled it up and stuffed it into her bag that she had coincidently left downstairs before hand.

* * *

"So, did you finish it?" inquired Jade inquired as she and Marie sat down at the great hall for breakfast. It was still quite early and Madison was sleeping in. Lily had been up since 5.30. Down by the lake. Her usual spot.

"Yeah, with some help from an unexpected source" Replied Lily in a mysterious voice.

Marie and Jade looked utterly confused. "Um, care to clarify?" said Marie.

Lily chortled, "Sirius Black"

Jade raised her eyebrows and Marie had an unreadable expression on her face. Lily made a mental note to investigate that further at a later time, but for now she wanted nothing more than to finish her bacon and have light fluffy conversations with her friends. And maybe catch up with Remus a bit as they hadn't been able to last night.

Madison and Sirius both entered the great hall at the same time, as they always did, both with tired looks on their faces and wishing they could be back up in bed, still catching a few moments of sleep. When they reached the table, Madison plonked herself into a seat beside Marie and Sirius sat down on the opposite side of the table waiting for the Marauders.

Madison let her head fall to the table and rasped out quietly "need coffee". Lily laughed and handed her the pitcher that was sitting on the table, but Madison did not put out her hand to take it, she merely pointed her wand at it and said "pour". The pitcher levitated out of Lily's hands and began to pour itself into a mug that was tightly clutched in Madison's hands.

Sirius then beckoned for the coffee pitcher over to him and it then poured him a cup as well. They both sipped silently for a few moments, Lily thought she could see then both become visible wakening and after a few more gulps they were both back to their normal selves. This was the morning ritual of the day after Lily and Remus have patrol. Because just like the girls, The Marauders always stayed up until Remus returned. Most probably because they hated to be outdone, so if one Marauder did something they generally all did. I know a bunch of sheep they are.

"Something isn't right" said Sirius at once. He looked accusingly at the girls as if they had something to do with it, when he was happy that they were all innocent her began staring at his food, taking tiny bites of everything, checking for poison most likely. But then when he was happy that the food was sufficient for him to eat, he stuffed a rasher of bacon in his mouth and scanned the room.

"AHA!" he exclaimed after a while. "The boys! They aren't here!"

Jade rolled her eyes and sighed. "They haven't been here this whole time and you didn't notice?" she said, finding it quite hard to believe that anyone could be that oblivious.

"Yeah, well I hadn't had my morning caffeine hit yet, plus…. well that's about my only excuse" he finished lamely.

Jade rolled her eyes again and then continued to eat her toast.

Marie sat looking thoughtful for a moment then commented "maybe they're dead." At this Sirius choked on the coffee he was sipping and started coming up with a load of ways to save them from a very painful death, of which he was sure they were experiencing.

"If I fly in on my broom…"

"Maybe they are conspiring against you." Said Madison between her slurps of coffee, the more she consumed the more awake she began to sound.

"…and smash through the window with my beaters club…."

"Maybe they are eating your secret stock of chocolate frogs" said Lily.

"…and then I will stun the evil villain that took them…."

"Or, maybe they're eating breakfast with McGonagall like the chums they are" Said Marie, idly stirring in two sugars to the pumpkin juice in front of her because it never was sweet enough for her liking.

"…and they will all whoop and cheer and I will be their saviour!" concluded Sirius who had not been paying attention to all the remarks after the word 'dead' was said. He then jumped up shouted "that's exactly what I will do!" then ran out the great hall bumping into James, Remus and Peter as he went.

"Sorry" he shouted without looking back "my time has come to be SUPER SIRIUS" and he ran off down the hall, conjuring his broom, beaters bat and red cape out of thin air.

The boys just walked over to the girls sat down casually. Remus poured himself a cup of tea whilst James started to butter some toast.

"Pass the marmalade please Madison" said James.

Madison nonchalantly slid the marmalade over to James.

* * *

From then on the week went in a blur, Sirius, who had put two first years in the hospital wing by hitting them in the face with his cape of which he had taken to wearing everyday, had been up to his usual crazy antics. James and Lily were still a bit sour, but were putting up with each other for the sake of their friend's sanity. So when Lily woke up to the sound of Madison creeping out the door she was thoroughly confused. Madison was someone who slept in until the very last minute that she could, and she defiantly did not get up at 6.00 am on a Saturday.

Lily peaked through her half closed eyelids at her, hoping Madison wouldn't notice she was awake. Madison was pulling on her shoes, jumper and scarf. She defiantly was heading outside, but what for? Lily not really minding the early morning decided it would be interesting to follow her, so as soon as Madison had left the room, Lily jumped up summoned her clothes hurriedly pulled them on and left the room. She rant to the portrait hole then stopped, she carefully opened it a crack and peaked through. She could see Madison walking along about a metre up the hall.

Lily followed her all the way to the entrance hall, where Madison then exited the large ok doors and walked off towards the lake. Lily squinted; she could see someone there waiting for her. They greeted each other then Madison sat down. Lily couldn't clearly see who it was so she decided on carefully creeping up towards where they were, which was extremely hard to do without them noticing, she managed but it took her about 15 minutes and by then Madison and the other persons conversation was well underway.

When Lily approached nearer she saw that the person whom Madison was talking to was in fact James. Just as Lily was about to hear what they were saying she was tackled to the floor by a large black dog.

"I just don't really know what to do, she is making it so hard for me to apologise.…"

"I know, but maybe if Matthew was to talk to her about it she might have more sympathy"

"Yeah, but it wont be coming from me it wont be the same thing. Don't you think she would find it a bit weird that Matthew would be talking about me?"

Lily had been tackled a distances of one metre, so was conveniently far enough to be out of hearing range of the conversation. The dog just stood there panting, its tongue hanging sloppily out the side of its mouth. It then pawed the ground as if asking her to play with him. Lily stepped forward scratched the dogs head, but then walked straight past it. She was determined to find out what was happening between Madison and James.

But once Lily was back to a spot were she was able to hear their conversation and out of sight the pair were saying there goodbyes. The pair went in to separate ways, Madison stood up and retreated back into the castle, were as James walked over to the Quidditch pitch, presumably to practise Quidditch. _'He's obsessed'_ thought Lily _'a complete nut'_, before she followed in Madison's footsteps back into the castle. The black shaggy dog had transformed into Sirius Black by now, and was writing in a notebook.

* * *

"Lily!" came a shout as Lily wandered into the great hall. It was Remus and someone she couldn't quite make out. Remus was waving frantically. It turned out that sitting next to Remus was a first year boy sitting in a cape and mask; he has blonde hair and freakishly round blue eyes. Lily didn't really know what to think, so she just sat down and waited for Remus to explain. But before Remus could say a thing the boy started jabbering away;

"You're Lily Evans! Remus and I were just discussing the proposal that I would become the newest addition to the marauders. You know for moral support and stuff when they're pranking and such." Said the little boy. "I'm Mickey by the way."

But just as Lily was about to open her mouth with a witty comment that would save her boyfriend from an enthusiastic fan an owl swooped in and dropped a letter in front of her. Lily looked extremely apologetic but got up and took the letter with her. No matter where she was, she had to read the letter as soon as she got it, so she had no time to save Remus at the current moment.

_Dearest Hannah,_

_I couldn't believe it when I didn't receive a letter back from you last Saturday. I'm hoping that was because you were busy and not because I had offended you with the lousiness of my last letter. But I am writing to you as we I always do on a Saturday anyway, hoping for one in return. My week has been, well quite average really, my friends are good._

_Have you heard of Lily Evans? Well as you can't reply right away I will just assume you do seeing as most people do. Well anyway, I wish her and that James Potter would stop fighting. I mean I was sitting at breakfast the other day, and he blew up her book!! Well to me that was quite funny, but I know that to her that would be quite annoying so I do feel sorry for her, but I think he only does it to get her attention, and doesn't really mean any harm. The rumour is he acts like he doesn't like her but actually he does. Anyways sorry that was my rant, which has been annoying me for a while now._

_So, how has your week been like? Has anything interesting happened in your world? Because I would love some excitement in my dreary life! _

_Anyway better fly,_

_Matthew._

Lily ran to the owlery so she could write a reply right away, not wanting to waste a minute and make 'Matthew' think that she was angry with him, more so than he already thought. She couldn't believe that she had forgotten last week, but things had been so hectic and she had had so much homework to do.

_My beloved Matthew,_

_I am so sorry I did not reply to your letter last week, I was just incredibly busy, and though I hate to admit it, I plain forgot about it, I have no excuse. But I'm writing now, so I hope that makes up for it. _

_I find it funny you should discuss James Potter and Lily Evans, as I too find there fights annoying, though I must say, I'm on Lily's side all the way. And the thought that James should like her is quite hilarious, seeing as the way he acts towards her is horrific. Im probably being biased as I strongly dislike James Potter myself, but, well he deserves the criticism she gives him. If James really liked Lily, he would act with a bit more benevolence towards her._

_My week has been the usual, hanging out with friends, who I may add have been acting as little suspiciously, talking with people they don't normally talk with, and acting as if they know things I do not. But no worries I'm looking forward to April 8__th__, Easter Sunday!!!! Chocolate for everyone!!!! Actually no let me rephrase that; chocolate for me!!!_

_Instead of going home this Easter for holidays, I'm staying at school; my friends and I are going to make our own special Easter week, with activities and such. And I can tell you this because I know tonnes of people are doing it, so as you won't be able to guess who I am._

_On that topic, are we ever going to meet? Or are we going to keep our identities secret forever? Ha! It sounds like we are secret agents or something! Well anyway personally I think we should meet before we leave Hogwarts, but not to soon, because that will take the fun away from this. Im just afraid that after we have been such close friends for so long, when you finally meet me, you will hate me!_

_Wow this letter has turned out to be longer than I thought it would! And it doesn't really talk about much, but I guess it makes up for me missing last weeks. Hope your week goes well._

_Got to go save my friend from certain doom,_

_Hannah. xo_

_P.s. how come you always get to write the first letter and I get left with having to wait a whole week for my reply?_

Lily folded up her letter and stuck it into an envelope and sent it off right away, before running down to the great hall to see if Remus was ok. She hoped he was, seeing as she and him had patrol that night.

* * *

Lily walked down to the common room that evening to meet Remus, when she got there she found him pacing back and forth with an aggravated look on his face, very strange as he was usually the calm one out of the two of them, out of the whole school even, accept professor Dumbledore. But boy was Remus in a rage now. When he turned to see Lily he threw his hands up in despair and beckoned for her to follow him as he strode out of the portrait hole nearly power walking.

Needless to say this wasn't going to be a fun evening.

Lily paused for a second watching him strut down the hallway, then came to her senses and scurried off after him. When she finally caught up she walked next to him and softly took his hand. Causing him to jump at the sudden contact, he looked down into Lily's eyes with a certain hesitation, as if he was about to say something, but wasn't sure how she would take it.

"What is it Remus? I haven't seen you this angry in all my time at Hogwarts" she said softly, but with a deeply curious air.

Remus sighed, removed his hand from Lily's and started to walk off towards a cupboard; he reached it, pulled it open, but didn't yell at some people for being in it, but got into it himself and closed the door. Now Lily was extremely confused, but thought it was best not to disturb him, because knowing Remus, she knew that when he was thinking things over he liked to be alone, and that cupboard was probably his way of getting away from her for a while. So she wandered off down the hallway and slumped against the wall at the end, waiting for her boyfriend to come to his senses.

_I wonder what could be wrong_ she thought _and does it concern me?_ But before she could think anymore there was a crash and Remus was once again out of the broom closet and striding towards her. He grabbed her hand looked into her eyes and opened his mouth as to say something, Closed it again, then turned on his foot and got back into the broom closet gently closing the door behind him.

_This is going to be a long night_ Thought Lily reaching into her bag and pulling out a thin, worn book named "So your friends are going crazy"

* * *

As soon as Lily had left the room that night Marie had pulled out a notebook and began writing into it, like a log book. Something was suspicious about this pen pal of Lily's and Marie would be damned if it wasn't her who found out what. Marie took out her list of possible candidates, made from what Lily had told her about this "Matthew" which wasn't very much.

He liked Quidditch (so did most every boy in the school), He was able to see her at his house table in the great hall (which narrowed it down quite a lot…NOT). And well that pretty much ends the list, because kind and friendly couldn't really go on there, as they were biased opinions of Lily, not facts.

So the list was so far: Remus Lupin, James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, and Angus McNally (another 6th year Gryffindor), Luke Maguire, Mackenzie Langdon, Bernard Chikita, Michael Mandy (all of which are the 6th year Ravenclaw boys), then there was the 7th year boys in Ravenclaw and Gryffindor the only ones Marie could remember off the top of her head were Don Stilton (her prefect partner when Remus is ill), Lennon Parks and Isaac March, and if they really stretched their heads the Hufflepuff boys would be able to see them as well. Oh gosh, this was a long list.

Out of them all Marie picked out who she hoped it was…Remus of course because she was Lily's boyfriend. But if it wasn't him, then she thought that Isaac March would be nice for Lily, he was like the Ravenclaw version of Remus, nice, polite, funny, and all that jazz.

Marie eventually gave in that she wouldn't be able to work out who it was until she had more information and time to look over her suspect's behaviour. So she closed the notebook and curled up in bed, waiting for Lily to come back from her patrol, as always.

* * *

**Ok, let me apologise again, this is quite a short chapter compared to the others. And also though I hate to admit it, it's a pretty lousy chapter too. But I hope to make it up to you with the next one, which will explain Remus' absolutely strange behaviour, is he a closet monster or is it something far more serious……..you'll have to wait, till after the break. LOL!**

**Thank you to all my reviewers and especially to midnight Filly who has FINALLY updated after I have been badgering her about it non stop for about 500 years, well maybe that's a slight exaggeration, but only a slight one.**

**Anyways, thanks**

**Read and review**

**Mad Over Mooney.**


	5. Plan Cold Shoulder

**Hi all you guys and gals out there! Here is the next chapter of my story, I have updated in hope of inspiring my good mate Midnight Filly to update her story. Please all readers on her story who are reading this PLEASE go bug her in reviews about updating because at school she was talking to be about stopping the story!!! And that's completely heart breaking because it is soooooo good. People who haven't read her story but are reading this look up: M**_**idnight Filly.**_** And then go to the story named **_**Alls Fair in love and War,,, and matchmaking

* * *

**_

"So he got into a broom closet?" asked Madison, trying her best to analyse the situation for a sane reason for Remus to get into a closet, needless to say she was failing miserably.

"Yes, he did it a few times actually. I didn't get a word out of him afterwards either, silent as a grave." replied Lily.

"He sounds like a nutcase to me. Pity really, I always thought he was going to make it, but his lunatic friends really have moulded him well." Commented Marie, and so the four girls sat, nodding sadly at the loss of Remus' sanity.

"Well maybe…" started Jade, who then paused to think for a while, "Nope, I've got nothing, he really is barking mad."

None of this really helped Lily at all, so they all went to bed early, laying in their beds, pondering their own thoughts, not for one second imagining the mental crisis Remus was being pushed through.

* * *

When Remus returned to his dormitory, he did not acknowledge the boys, sit down and start talking like he usually did, but he stayed silent climbed into bed and pulled the curtains around it, thinking over his suspicion.

Remus had been suspecting it for a while now. The secret glances, the over reaction at anything she did, how much she affected him. It was quite obvious that James Potter, one of Remus' best friends, was falling in love with Remus' girl friend, whether he liked it or not was of course a different story. And now, even though he liked her first and was in a wonderful relationship with her, he felt guilty that he could be so happy with her, whilst another of his friends, who had been so loyal to him, was head over heels for her.

Remus hated James Potter right now. Why couldn't he be a complete arse wipe who didn't give a care in the world for anyone else? Why did he have to be so kind and loyal to Remus in his time of need? Why did he have to become an animagus just to decrease his pain, if only slightly. Because if James hadn't done any of that. Then Remus would not be feeling guilty like he was now. And he wouldn't have to end a perfectly good relationship with the girl he was in love with.

But friends before girls, was the 'Marauder' way, even if it didn't always seem like it.

This is the decision he had reached whilst sitting in the broom closet on Lily and Remus' prefect rounds. He was going to have to end it with Lily, for the sake of his friend's heart. Gosh Remus was just too nice sometimes. But James meant too much to him, and even though he loved Lily, he loved his friends more.

But how was he supposed to do it? It would have to be face to face of course; because sending a friend is just cowardly, and something you do to people you really don't care about. Remus wanted to do it the softest way possible as to cushion the breaking of Lily's heart. _Of course it would be easier if she didn't like me as much_ said a voice in Remus' brain.

Then the perfect plan hit him. If he was to make Lily like him less before he dumped her then it wouldn't hurt her as much. Hell, maybe she might even dump him. It would be painful for Remus to live through, pushing away the love of his life. But it would save both James and Lily from certain broken hearts. And so the plan began.

* * *

Sunday had gone by in a rush and it was now 4 o'clock. Remus has arranged to meet with Lily in the kitchens at 3.15 for afternoon tea. When Lily arrived she had asked for some chocolate ice-cream, thinking that Remus would be their any minute. So she waited to start eating. The once smooth creamy dessert was now the lake of brown goop sitting in front of her. She sighed ordered another bowl and started making a castle out of it, hoping to use the melted ice-cream as water for her mote.

Just as Lily was pouring the ice-cream from one bowl to another, Sirius Black walked through the door, there was something different about him, like his customary smile didn't quite reach all the way to his eyes.

"Hey Lily, sorry about Remus, he told me to tell you; he was really busy and needed to finish that potions essay, and kind of forgot to come." said Sirius as he sat down next to her, graciously accepting his own bowl of ice cream from one of the house elves.

"Oh, that's fine. Is he coming down now then?" Lily asked lifting a spoon of 'mote water' to her lips.

"Oh, no sorry, he says the assignment might take him a while, so yeah." Replied Sirius, trying but failing to look casual and comfortable, the truth was Remus had told him of his plan to slowly get rid of Lily, and he didn't approve of it at all. This was most probably because Remus had refused to give Sirius a reason. Remus didn't want James to know what he was doing, and Sirius by association.

"Ok, well. I think I'm going to go the. This castle doesn't really look that appetising." said Lily gesturing towards her ice-cream castle. "See-ya later"

"Sirius smiled and waved, waited until she had left the room, then started banging his head against the table. "Remus better have a good explanation for this" he muttered as he sank his spoon into the depths of the ice-cream castle.

* * *

"O-M-G! No way!" shrieked Monica Davie, a ditsy Hufflepuff 6th year, deputy head of the Joe Hellier Fan Club also known as 'The JHFC'.

"Ummm. Yes way!" screeched back Libby Hugh, also a ditsy Hufflepuff 6th year, but this time she was the 'Queen Bee' of 'The JHFC'.

"Oh My God, Oh My God, Oh My God!" they both screamed together, jumping up and down holding both each others hands, they were screaming like, well ditz's.

Jade, Lily and Marie grimaced at the noise and conjured some earmuffs to cover their ears. Madison was apparently smoking at the ears. The reason why: Joe was the reason they were shrieking like banshees. He had taken to hanging out with his fan club soaking up all the attention and Madison did not like it one bit. He was turning into a Sirius Black carbon copy and it was infuriating.

Eventually the two banshee's moved on to their table, probably to eat their half a grapefruit. But the girls didn't care, because this meant they would have at least five minutes peace and quiet before the 'Bimbo Twins' came back. They all banished their earmuffs and began casual chatter.

"So Lily how's everything with Remus going" asked Madison, trying to keep her own dissolving love life off of her mind.

"Oh yeah, um pretty good, hey Jade you still like that guy in Ravenclaw?" Said Lily, quickly changing the subject. Her own love life was not something she wished to talk about with her right now. Remus had been avoiding her for days now. In fact it was Thursday and she hadn't been alone with him since, their Saturday prefect patrol.

"Not really, there's this other guy, you see. Also Ravenclaw, I'll talk to you about him later" Jade whispered to Lily making sure that neither Madison nor Marie heard. She was unsuccessful of course.

"Who is it?" asked Marie.

"Please tell us! Please, please! We tell you!" begged Madison.

"And we need to give him a nickname…..beetroot tuna…no curried cauliflower…no pickled radish" rambled Marie. This was one of her main joys in life, giving her friend's secret crush's codenames. Extremely bizarre codename so that no one in the world will guess. Some of the past favourites are: Spinach and Jam, Rabbit, Treacle Steak, Train, Lemon-Fish, Cauliflower head, Fox, Midori…the list is practically endless.

Madison gasped "You can't name him until we know who it is! That's against codename rules; you should know you made the bloomin' things up!"

Marie shook her head sadly "and you call yourself a rule abider! If you had read the rules thoroughly you would have remembered that in page 14 there is an exception to that rule that applies to this situation."

"I, I, I think your making it up!" stumbled Madison.

"Never…" said Marie gravely "would I disgrace the codename rules like that. How dare you accuse me of such a thing? The exception is as follows: if a person whose crush is being named does not plan to give any hint at all to the crush's identification then the codename may be appointed before the persons name is known. And I think we all know that there was not an ice cubes chance in hell that Jade was going to tell us who it was seeing as…she always makes us guess."

Madison opened her mouth to speak, but all that was heard was shrieks of hysterical laughter. The 'Bimbo Twins' were back and Jades crush was forgotten. Madison clenched her fists, turned to Marie and winked. Marie replied with a nod and a completely plastic look came over both of their faces.

"Oh My God! I have elbows!" shrieked Madison. And she and Marie jumped up and down excitedly as if someone had just announced that all the candy in Honeydukes was free.

All the people around the table who had heard Monica and Libby's shrieks prior to Madison's burst, cracked up into fits of hysteria. Marie and Madison had got the faces and voices so perfect that for a second everyone had thought it had been Monica and Libby. This shut up the 'Bimbo Twins' as they abashedly walked out of the Great Hall.

Joe approached Madison. "That wasn't very nice. Those to girls are perfectly…'

But Joe was cut off by Madison 'If _their_ so perfect why don't you date them, because it's over Joe. The End, even if you do have a perfectly refined nose!" she shouted and then proceeded to storm out the hall, shouting got the girls across the room "I'LL SEE YOU IN POTIONS"

* * *

But that was in fact a lie; they didn't see Madison in potions. For the first time in her life Madison had broken a rule, she had skipped class.

"I don't blame her" commented Jade as she added powdered ashwood to their potion, "I mean they have been all over him all week."

"Yeah' murmured Marie as she nodded in agreement, though not much of her mind was actually thinking about Madison, as much as that sounded cruel coming from a best friend. But Marie needed to be completely focused on her potion otherwise she may not be able to pass the next round of prep examinations for their NEWTS.

Marie's grade were everything to her, if she didn't get 'Outstanding' in potions, DADA, Charms and Transfiguration, she had no chance in becoming an Auror. So she studied hard and usually got good results, but just lately her Quidditch had been getting in the way and she had forgotten to hand in 2 assignments. Professor McGonagall had warned her if she forgot one more assignment she would be banned from the Quidditch team for two moths, which would mean missing the semi final against Hufflepuff.

Lily was just as much absorbed with her potion as Marie was which left Jade standing alone worrying for her friend. She needn't worry about Potions, she wouldn't be needing it to become an author, thought it did help that she was naturally good at the subject so she didn't really have to try hard to get satisfactory results. In fact Lily had been on her case about it a few times.

"You have a natural gift Jade! If you even put just a little more effort into your work you would be at the top of the class. I so envy you." She had said on one occasion. But Jade just put in enough effort to pass the subject. She had other things on her mind, like finishing her current novel. This one was a romance; between two school students who would eventually end up together, but had to go work out they liked each other first, from hate to love. Not the kind of thing she would usually write, but apparently she had inspiration, the girls couldn't figure out where from though.

In fact it was quite frustrating for the girls, because Jade wouldn't let them read any of it like she usually would. She said she wanted this story to be a secret from them until she finished the very last word.

"Jade! Jade!' said Marie waving a hand in front of her daydreaming friends face. Apparently class had finished 5 minutes ago, but Jade was off in her own little world day dreaming about things and hadn't heard the instructions to clear up. So she started slowly putting each ingredient away, extra slow just to annoy Marie, who was constantly hounding Jade on being to slow in between classes. Marie eventually gave up and walked off to History of Magic without her.

When Jade had eventually finished packing up and walked out the classroom door she found Marie there, tapping her foot.

"Oh" said Jade, with a mock startled tone, "I thought you hade gone to class"

Marie shook her head in frustration grabbed Jades hand and dragged her down the hallway to History of Magic. Jade smirked she knew that how ever slow she went, Marie would always stop and wait for her, even if she had started to walk away, because she felt bad for leaving her friend. Jade often found Marie standing in the middle of hallways halfway to class waiting for her to catch up.

"Come on, we are already late." Said Marie. She didn't really care all that much, 'History of Magic' was the number one most boring lesson ever. The teacher taught them nothing, which made them resort to reading the entire text book when it came to exam times, because they had learnt nothing in class. Who could learn anything from a teacher who drones on and on in the same monotone voice for the entire lesson not once taking a breath as he didn't need to, he was a ghost.

"Humpf, like you care anyway." said Jade indignantly.

* * *

During lunch Marie sat complaining her head lolling down at the Gryffindor table. "It's only lunch?" she moaned.

Lily and Jade, who were both to accustom to Marie's complaints, decided if they couldn't fix the problem why not have a bit of fun with winding Marie up.

"Yep" said Jade "And there is still three whole lessons to go through until it's the end of the day"

"And just think" Lily added cheerfully, "You have another whole day of lessons tomorrow before it's the weekend."

Marie groaned and put her whole upper body weight on the table, spreading her arms out to the sides, meanwhile knocking bowls of food everywhere.

"Oy watch it Marie, that was a perfectly good bowl of Jaffa cakes, and now they are sprawled all over the floor!" cried Sirius, forever the one to think of his stomach. To this Marie groaned in response.

"Actu-a-lly, now I come to think of it this could be a major break through in making sure that I get all the best food. 10 second rule!" he cried as he jumped to the floor awkwardly and started to engulf the fallen goods.

James, Remus, Jade and Lily all cocked their heads in disgusted amusement as they watched Sirius practically inhale the Jaffa cakes. Then get back up to the table.

He patted Marie on the back fondly "You have to do that more often, coz' no one but me would eat them"

And so Sirius for the rest of the meal was "accidentally" pushing things off the table, even if they were already on his plate. And when Remus enquired to the logic of dropping items that already belonged to him he just said "just to make sure no one dares steal them" and then he went on to look around the group curiously, peering into each of their faces.

They all laughed at their weird friend.

"This is not a laughing moment, for all I know you could be plotting my food right off my plate, then how would I feel? I'LL TELL YOU HOW! Heartbroken." Said Sirius changing moods between sentences, one moment shouting, the next sniffling with sorrow.

Rather than debating Sirius's rather...weird notions the group decided to ignore him and continue their meal as normal.

* * *

"Lily" came the voice of Don Stilton, the blonde haired blue eyed 7th year Gryffindor prefect.

Lily, who had been on her way back from Ancient Runes alone as Remus had rushed off without her, turned to reply but was cut off.

"I was wondering if you could please please please fill in for me in my prefect rounds tonight. I would ask Remus but whenever I see him he sort of runs the other way, I think he somehow found out about me asking him the favour." Don said in one big breath.

_So instead you decided to prey upon poor unsuspecting Lily, who you know wouldn't refuse because she is too nice_. Lily thought as she said "Sure, no problem." Damn traitor mouth.

And so when Lily returned to the Dormitory that evening all the girls were awake ready for their customary after patrol girl's night. One Lily wasn't really in the mood for as she knew exactly what they would be talking about.

"So Lily, what's going on with you and Remus, I hardly see you together anymore." Asked Marie as the girls all settled down in their respective beds, each holding onto a rather large bag of Honeydukes Sweets that they had stolen out of the Marauders stash, along with some Butterbeer.

Lily sighed; her last hope had been that she had been imagining it all, that Remus had not been giving her the cold should after all. But now the proof was right in front of her eyes, other people where starting to notice too. And without a reply to Marie's question Lily rolled over, silent tears etching down her face willing herself to go to sleep.

The others looked at each other, shared a silent message and all climbed into their beds, knowing that tonight Lily needed time to think on her own.

* * *

"It's Friday! The sun is shiiiiiiiining! The clouds are gonnnnnne!" sung Marie as she skipped and twirled into the great hall the next morning, she was happy and she wanted the world to know.

"Ok, so I'm glad that she is happy, but sometimes I think I prefer grumpy Marie, because at least then she doesn't sing." Said Madison to Jade as they too walked into the great hall, completely embarrassed by their friends terrible of tune voice.

The guys grimaced as the girls approached, and Sirius actually stuffed grapes into his ears so that he didn't have to hear Marie. This didn't bother Marie, as she plopped down and started to search the table for French toast her favourite breakfast food.

"Oops, sorry Mazza, looks like I just ate the last piece." Said James hoping to cause a stir and effectively stop the singing.

"Oh-Well, Nothing can put me down todaaaaaaaaay! Not even that stupid nicknaaaaame!!" sung Marie.

But she had spoken too soon; a curse in the form of McGonagall came striding up to Marie. "Miss Wallington, Mr Black, will you please follow me to my office, I have something I need to explain to you." She said primly her lips pursed even more so than usual.

When both Marie and Sirius where sat down on two hard wooden chairs, McGonagall started pacing in front of them, she was obviously quite a bit pissed off.

"Your teachers have informed me that your grades are dropping." She said, more of an accusation than a statement.

"I don't really think so!" and "Not dramatically anyway!" were Sirius and Marie's Replies.

McGonagall gave them a stern look and continued with her speech. "Miss Wallington your GPA has dropped from O's to A's"

Marie looked started at this news.

"And yours Mr Black have gone from O's to P's, and to be very plain your teachers are getting fed up with it. They know you have great potential; you are both very bright students. But Quidditch is ruling your lives, and that isn't what you need right now with mock NEWTS on the way."

Marie was nearly in tears, her marks where everything to her, she so desperately wanted to be an auror. But she could see where this was going, and she didn't like it one bit. "Please professor, I'll try ever so hard, my grades will be up in no time, you'll see." said Marie.

McGonagall nodded, "but until I do see improvement, I hereby ban you both from playing Quidditch, both on the school team or in your spare time. Your brooms are being confiscated as we speak."

... To be continued

* * *

**Okay, I am sooooo sorry it took me so long to update, but I have been struck with writers block, and I needed the holidays to recover from it. And your going to hate be even more because updates are going to be infrequent due to school being back, and my TRUCK LOADS of homework I have to do. Sorry guys. But keeping checking up in me because I WILL NOT abandon this story.**

**Thanks to all of my awesome reviewers and readers. Please just take that little extra time to review; it really makes my day ******** thank you.**

**Mad Over Mooney xo**


End file.
